


♡ I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines♡

by Pixielou_x



Series: Baby I'm Yours ♡ [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bakery, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Fluff, I'm not even kidding when i say it, Kisses, M/M, Rain, Smut, Teasing, Winter, fluffff, lots of fluff, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixielou_x/pseuds/Pixielou_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby, I'm yours (Baby, I'm yours)<br/>And I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines,<br/>Yours, until the poets run out of rhyme<br/>In other words, until the end of time ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	♡ I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines♡

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 2 of the "Baby I'm yours" series (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> This one is a bit longer than the 1st but not that much xx I hope you enjoy it ♡  
> I love anyone who reads this and gives it kudos/comments/bookmarks ♡
> 
> I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling/punctuation errors xx

 

There are specks of dust floating around the silent room of the flat. A baby blue color painting the walls. The light from the lamp-post outside the window reflecting on the tattered wallpaper that lays to rest on the walls. The sun dancing off the old creaky floor.

It's old, they know that. It's winter and they know that too.

The way everything is set and placed, makes it so beautiful. Making it feel like home, with a bitter taste of pine floating around.

Harry's legs are intertwined with Louis' and a blanket baring their hips. Love bites placed delicately on there body’s. Eyes are fluttering open, like when a butterfly learns how to use its wings for the very first time.

Kinda like when Louis gives Harry surprise kisses. The way that Harry's so surprised that his eyelashes flutter for a bit before. He closes them immediately and focuses on the sweet, sugary lips that are on his.

Kisses are being placed on lips, cheeks, noses and ears. Smiles finding their way to lips and laughter finding its way to ears.

The fondness Harry has for Louis, bares in his eyes and sometimes even deeper than that. It makes him look vulnerable and innocent Louis thinks.

“How did I end up with someone so lovely as you” Louis speaks small and proud. His eyes light up as the words pour out. Harry only smiles and kisses his cheeks and his neck. “I was meant to find you. You know that?” Harry speaks low and timid, as if he just spoke a secret. And Louis wants to kiss the secret right off his lips.

“Is that right?” Louis says, hiking his bare leg over Harry's tired body. The light casting patterns on his pale figure.

“Yeah” Harry nods leisurely. The sleep slowly fading off his face. And a smile tugging on the corners of his bow-shaped lips. Louis brings a finger up to Harry's mouth and he traces the outline of his lips.

"Like a bow" Louis says and he removes his finger, placing a single kiss on Harry's lips.

Louis always says that when he kisses Harry that it feels like he's receiving a present. But some how it's more than that.

“Lou, I'll be yours till the sun no longer shines” Louis kisses his sweet boy, soft and gentle. He's not kissing with secrets or time. He kisses like he has all the time in the world. As if the sun will shine on forever. As if winter will last a life time. As he has nothing but time, because time with Harry is like a decade, or millennium.

“Everything is better with you” Louis mumbles and grabs Harry's hand to lase their fingers together. Harry brings Louis' hand to his mouth and presses a kiss there. His thumb caressing it afterwords.

They lay in the bed for a while longer before Harry has to get up and go to work.

Louis continues to rub circles into Harry's back and kisses his shoulder. They're wrapped in a soft, fluffy white comforter and their bed is only a mattress on a wooden paneled floor. And it's barely even light out, so a candle is lite. The fire dancing around and giving off a strawberry scent. Harry had insist that they get one that smells fruity and who was Louis to say no.

He crawls on top of Harry and kisses his neck, lips soft and tempting.

Harry tilts his neck to give Louis more room. His lips feel like the sun, so warm. Harry feels like Louis' kisses can burn through his skin.

Harry moves his hands so they rest on Louis bare hips. He starts to suck harder and Harry feels worn. Like, every bite and kiss Louis gives to his neck, he fades a color. It's all black now, and it could have something to do with the fact that his eyes are closed. But every touch Louis gives him, he dims.

Not in a bad way, he feels invincible. Some how black and white can wash out color any day. And that would be fine with Harry.

Louis is kissing all over his face now and the kisses some how go deeper than a peck on his skin. Louis feels like summer, even when it's winter. His boy is so bright he could shine on forever. So warm he could stand out side with nothing on, but a long as Louis is there beside him he would feel like it's 100 degrees out. That's what Louis can do, he can make you feel like anything.

"Babe, I really got get ready for work" Louis only kisses farther. Harry's hands are caressing his soft feathery hair.

"No, I wanna give you something, because you work so hard and I love you so much" Louis says and he pulls down the blanket baring Harry's hips and places a sticky kiss to his hip bone. Harry moans and he feels so hot, like his impression in the mattress could burn through.

Louis takes him down in one go, his nose hitting the dark ruff of Harry.

"Lou" Harry moans, and Louis continues to take him. Until Harry is wiggling and restless under him and kicking his feet while he releases and Louis swallows.

He kisses his way to the top and there still semen dripping off his chin. Harry wipes it off with his pointer finger and Louis takes Harry's finger into his mouth and sucks it off.

Harry moans lightly, "You're incredible" Louis only smiles and kisses his curly boy deep and nibbles on his lip.

"I do have to get ready for work love" Harry mumbles against Louis' lips. Louis let's go and rests his nose in the crook of Harry's neck and kisses him there. He rolls of him and Harry stands. He's all long legs and curls. Louis can't help but to smile.

Harry catches him staring and smirks, "Like what you see, Lou". Louis only laughs.

"I do, I kind of want you to fuck me until I can't remember what I did yesterday" And he knows it's not far to Harry. He has to get ready, but teasing is fun. So he rolls onto his back and closes his eyes while his hand wraps around his hard cock.

"Louuuu, you know that's not fair. I have to be at work and your being a tease" Harry says and his tone is a little whiny. Louis lets out a porn star moan. His hand tighting his grip he has on his cock.

"You're absolutely unbearable" Harry says, and his voice is a rec. It sounds like a scratchy vinyl playing.

Harry runs and jumps on Louis with "mph" and he's tickling him and Louis' giggling. His laugh and smile so beautiful. But now he's kissing him and it's all but serious now.

Louis' back is to Harry's stomach and he's kissing so soft and gentle.

"We can't make love Lou" and Harry's grabbing the chocolate flavored lubricate (Louis insisted on getting) and slicking up one of his fingers and Harry kisses Louis' shoulder, where little freckles are laying. He buries his face into Louis neck. Harry brings a finger down and he rubs it at Louis rim. Movements are teasing and slow. Louis is mewing and panting.

"Haz, babe. Stop being a tease" Harry laughs and bites Louis' shoulder before pressing his finger in. He waits a little before working a rhythm up.

He doesn't have much time, and Harry hopes Louis comes quick.

His fingers are working fast inside Louis, curling in just the right place and Louis is writhing and panting so hot. A moan is caught in his throat and he's all flushed. A pretty red color panting his chest. Harry crooks his fingers again and Louis lets out a moan so loud, Harry swears neighbors could here.

Harry is coaxing Louis threw it, whispering in his ear. "You're so pretty love" and Louis is arching of the bed and coming hard. Louis breathes are un easy and it takes a bit for him to get a normal breathing pattern going. Afterwords Harry kisses Louis and holds him tight.

His eyes feel so heavy, and he's slipping under.

Louis falls asleep, palliate in Harry's arms. He smoothed back Louis' hair and kisses his sweaty forehead. Harry covers his pretty boy and gets dressed quickly. No time for a shower today.

He leaves with a kiss to Louis' cheek

and a,

"I love you my darling" in Louis' ear.

+

The rain comes down hard and sleek. Drops of it sliding down windows of old bookshops and stores. The sky has turned a peculiar color. One that Harry wishes he would see more often. But London is unpredictable.

The rain will soon freeze over by tonight. It's winter and nothing seems to stay the same anymore.

Not even the graffiti on the walls by the bakery he works at. Someone paints over it. Trying to cover something so new and beautiful. It stays hidden behind several codings of paint. But some how that's okay with Harry. He feels like it gives the artist a new life. Shedding of the new one and starting over again. When the paint drys and new one is up and it's like a cycle. Never ending.

Monday through Friday Harry works at the bakery. The payments for the flat he and Louis share are starting to get difficult to pay. Since Louis is out of a job now, and It seems nobody's hardly hiring.

But he's with Louis and everything’s going to okay. Wishful thinking, Louis likes to tell Harry.

And everything is wishful when he's with Louis.

Harry finally make his way to the bakery. Walking in and the warmth of the oven and the sweet delicate smell of the pastries have Harry wrapped up in a cozy blanket.

He really loves his job and the people working with him. Most of them being older women. But they spoil Harry to death. His charm and Curls get him free meals and cute compliments, and jam.

A pinch on his bum and he's in the back making croissants and cupcakes. "Barbara, Hands of the bum next time" He smirks at her through the opening where the front meets the back. She just giggles and continues to serve customers.

And Harry can't help but to laugh.

+

It's a quarter to 11 when Harry finally get out of the bakery. And as said earlier today, the rain is freezing right before his eyes. Making the path to the flat slick with ice. I guess it's just this one time where London may not be unpredictable.

The walk from the bakery to home isn't that far, and walking during the night is the best thing about London. Everything is sort of lite up and people are walking around, smiling, and lovers are kissing.

Despite the chilly weather, winter is Harry's favorite season.

The snow and late night cuddles with Louis. Having his warm little petite boys pressed up against his and lips on lips. Harry can't wait to get home and cuddle his boy.

+

He opens the door to his flat and sees Louis cuddled in blankets and reading. His glasses perched on his button shaped nose. From the looks of it, he has one of Harry's jumpers on.

Harry takes of his coat lays it over the chair in the dinning room and he feels a pair of small warm hands wrap around his hips. Harry lays back into Louis' arms and closes his eyes. Just to soak up the moment and to feel Louis beside him. He smells like honey and lavender.

“How was work lovey” Louis says, and Harry's turning around and picking Louis by the thighs. Louis lets out a shrink and giggles into Harry hair.

“It was fine love. You know same old same old. Barbra still being a cheeky old woman and pinching my bum” and Louis laughs at that because that woman is something. She adores Louis and Harry, always checking on them, making sure there fed. She even sends some bottled milk and pastries home with Harry sometimes.

“Ah I love that women” and Harry nods in agreement and drops Louis onto the mattress and kissing him like it was their last kiss. It surely wasn't, but kisses like that are so good.

Their are four candles lit by the bed. One's pink and Harry can tell that it's the strawberry one he picked out. The other one yellow and that one is peaches, (also picked out by him). Louis picked out the other two, he can't remember which one is the winter one. They all smell so good and lovely, just like this boy under him. All caramel hair and bright blue eyes and a cute tush.

Harry's sweater is falling off Louis' collar bones and it's a bit teasing. His cheeks are all rosy and eyes glassy. His hair is a bit debauched and it's falling slightly over his forehead.

“So eager Haz” Louis speaks from under him and Harry starts kissing the pulse on Louis' neck. Slowly moving down his neck. Louis taste like berries, the kind they buy at the market. Finally he sinks his teeth into Louis' neck and sucks ever so gently. Eliciting a moan from the boy under him.

“Louis Tomlinson what am I going to do with you?” and the tone in Harry's voice is strong with fond. If they were stars, Louis would be the brightest.

“I don't know, what do you want to do?” and Louis' biting his bottom lip. And Harry is absolutely in love with this boy. There is no denying it.

“Well lots of things, but I just want to remind you that I'm in love with you” Louis smiles so big, that it hurts a little.

“Well it's good thing you reminded me. I might forget later” and he's teasing Harry knows it, but there's no way he could stay mad at him.

Louis' kissing Harry's jaw now and nipping purple bruises where his jaw line and neck meet. The color looks so lovely on him. Harry's pale white skin, so milky and soft.

But in summer he can get so sun-kissed and Louis thinks Harry looks like a star, that is shining to bright.

 

And together they are the sun.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh.. Expect the 3rd part to be done and uploaded in a 1 or 2 weeks, maybe even sooner (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> I love you darlins ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
